Contaminación
by Felli Loss
Summary: [Gruvia] Quien imaginaría que la victoria que logró Juvia contra Keyes en tiempos de Tártaros traería terribles consecuencias. Una mortal enfermedad ha atentado contra la vida de la joven Lockser, un mal que perjudica únicamente a los magos de agua la cual existe una cura, pero solo se cuenta con el 10% de probabilidades. ¿Juvia resistirá su agonía o terminará resignándose?


**CAPÍTULO # 1: SÍNTOMAS**

Durante el transcurso del tiempo, después de los sucesos sucumbidos de Tártaros, Fairy Tail ha dado mucho de qué hablar conforme fueron pasando los días al anunciar su sorpresiva separación. Todos los miembros al principio no estaban de acuerdo por esa decisión, pero al final no lograron hacer nada y resignados, aceptaron la última palabra del maestro quien al día siguiente, desapareció sin dejar rastros. Todos sin excepción, se separaron en busca de un nuevo camino, porque para algunos, la batalla anterior dejó infinidad de cicatrices difíciles de olvidar.

Muchos perdieron la esperanza, la dignidad, el coraje, la voluntad de vivir, incluso perdieron a un familiar o un amigo muy cercano, provocando que buscaran la manera de sobresalir de todas esas adversidades y ser mucho más fuertes y así no volver a cometer los mismos errores de antes.

Gracias a la valentía de Natsu, Lucy y Happy, los tres lograron localizar a la mayoría de los miembros principales para traerlos de vuelta a Magnolia para así de nuevo formar el gremio que todos conocían como Fairy Tail. Al principio las cosas no salieran positivas como habían esperado, pero al final, todos los miembros regresaron a donde era realmente su casa.

Desafortunadamente en Magnolia, aún permanecían los cimientos del anterior gremio destruido y todos colaboraron para terminar a tiempo el nuevo edificio que costó mucho trabajo levantar y así fundar de nuevo el gremio de las hadas, y logrando el permiso del consejo al aceptar Erza ser temporalmente la Séptima Maestra del Gremio, para ser inmediatamente reemplazada por Makarov, siendo este el actual maestro y numero octavo de la lista.

Casi todos los magos sin excepción, cumplieron sus innumerables peticiones de trabajo para contribuir a que el presupuesto del gremio se alzara poco a poco para cubrir las necesidades básicas del gremio, así como también a sus miembros que conformaban la hermandad.

Algunos magos aún conservaban sus hogares, un poco en mal estado, pero que se mantenían estables. Por petición del maestro, por esta ocasión se rompieron las reglas de Fairy Hills y abrieron sus puertas para hospedar a unos cuantos varones en lo que sus hogares se reconstruían. Erza sorpresivamente estuvo de acuerdo por esta ocasión, solo hospedando a los magos más tranquilos y que no atentarían contra la intimidad personal de las chicas que vivían ahí. Los candidatos a hospedaje a Fairy Hills fueron: Gray, Freed, Romeo, Jet, Droy, Max, entre otros chicos que fueron aceptados. Algunas chicas al principio no estaban de acuerdo, pero aceptaron un tanto resignadas porque era una petición del maestro y por los pobres magos que aún no conseguían un techo donde vivir.

Al final todo ocurrió con calma y en ningún momento hubo queja alguna de los recientes inquilinos dentro de las instalaciones.

Los días fueron pasando con lentitud y tal parece que todo estaba perfectamente normal en la ciudad de Magnolia y durante la restauración del gremio que había sido todo un éxito.

O eso parecía...

━━━「•••」━━━

Una fuerte y espantosa tos acompañada de bruscas bocanadas de aire la despertaron finalmente de su largo sueño, volviéndose una rutina difícil de romper y que al parecer era muy negativa para sí misma. Abrió finalmente los ojos, mostrando un semblante agotador, así mismo de unas leves ojeras las cuales eran un hecho que se intensificarían si seguía sufriendo aquellos innumerables insomnios.

Algo no andaba bien...

— J-Juvia necesita un té ahora mismo. — musitó con tranquilidad, mientras se levantaba con cuidado de la inmensa cama que poseía e iba rumbo a la pequeña cocina que estaba situada en la habitación continua para así preparar lo que mencionó con anterioridad. Pero de repente se paró en seco y llevó una mano a su boca y la otra a su estomago para presionarlo con fuerza y cambio de rumbo e ir al cuarto de baño, donde se inclinó frente al retrete, devolviendo lo que había sido la cena de anoche. — ¿Q-Qué sucede...? — comenzaba a asustarse. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un simple resfriado y una posible infección por algo que habría comido en mal estado y de lo cual no se percató en el momento, provocándole una mala digestión de varios días.

— Tranquila Juvia, todo está bien, ya verás. — pensó positivamente, tomando un pañuelo limpio para borrar los residuos impregnados en su boca con el fin de lavarse con su cepillo dental, haciendo que el mal sabor se esfumara rápidamente. Siguió con lo planeado del día de hoy y preparó un ligero desayuno con los alimentos que tenía a la mano para irse finalmente al gremio en busca de unas cuantas misiones.

— Buenos días Juvia. — ya estaba fuera de su habitación e iba por los corredores para tomar escaleras abajo, cuando escuchó una familiar voz de alguien con quien no se trataba con familiaridad, pero entre ambos había un gran respeto.

La peliazul miró a sus espaldas, percatándose que se trataba de Freed Justine. — Buen día Freed-san. — saludó agitando suavemente la mano y sonriendo, aunque un poco forzadamente porque unos ligeros malestares de cabeza llegaron de repente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he notado algo diferente en los últimos días. — el peliverde se atrevió a tocar ese delicado tema que dejo a la maga de agua pensando en posibles respuestas para salvarse.

— N-No es nada, es solo un pequeño resfriado. — con nerviosismo, trató de disimularlo la pobre joven que comenzó a temblar suavemente.

— ¿Segura? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me di cuenta.

— Juvia insiste, todo está perfectamente bien. — se mostró demasiado positiva para lograr persuadirlo.

— De acuerdo. — Justine se mostró no muy convencido, pero decidió no seguir molestándola, dejando a la maga libre de irse.

El joven permaneció en silencio para ser interrumpido por Jet y Droy.

— Hey Freed ¿Qué haces ahí parado? — vociferó Jet con una sonrisa, acercándose junto a su compañero.

— Me encontraba charlando con Juvia hace un momento, pero ella ya se marchó.

— ¿Y porque tan serio? — Y Droy desde muy temprano ya estaba devorando la comida a montones.

— Estoy indeciso si hacérselo saber a Gray. — el compañero de Laxus cruzó los brazos, mostrándose pensativo.

— ¿Gray que tiene que ver?

— Es la persona más cercana a Juvia. ¿No? — respondió Freed a la pregunta de Jet con algo de seriedad.

— No lo creo, además a Gray no le interesa nada de Juvia desafortunadamente. — esas palabras llegaron a la conclusión de los tres presentes y asintieron con la cabeza, porque en lo que dijo Droy, había mucha razón.

— Bien, nosotros nos adelantaremos al gremio, Levy quiere ir de misión y como Gajeel no está, nos pidió que la acompañáramos. — el corredor más veloz del gremio habló por última vez antes de despedirse, dejando al peliverde solo nuevamente.

Freed regresó a su habitación temporal a recoger su espada y también salir, para agruparse con la tribu y Laxus.

━━━「•••」━━━

— ¡Natsu, no hagas ruido cuando comas! —Lucy estaba de nuevo regañando a su compañero de equipo, que tal parece no resistió las ganas y los deseos de devorar todo lo que estaba a su paso.

— ¡Pero Lucy, tengo mucha hambre!

— Rayos, si siguen con su escándalo, entonces me iré a otro lado. — el Devil Slayer quien los acompañaba junto con Erza, Wendy y Charle, miraban como esos dos como siempre tenían esas peleas infantiles.

— Como siempre, ellos dos tienen demasiada energía. — la pelirroja llevó una porción de pastel a su boca, degustándolo con gran fascinación. Ya era de ley que cada vez que Titania llegaba al gremio, debían recibirla con un delicioso pastel de fresas.

— ¿Hoy iremos de misión? — pregunto Wendy mientras tomaba un jugo de frutas y un pan dulce. — Debemos aprovechar que ahora estamos repletos de misiones, además Charle y yo estamos un poco necesitadas de dinero.

— Deberíamos elegir una serie de misiones para así tener grandes recompensas y repartirlas en partes iguales. ¿No les parece? — sugirió la maga estelar uniéndose a la breve charla, resignada e ignorando de momento al joven Dragneel que estaba más concentrado en la comida que en la plática.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy. — el Fullbuster recargó la espalda en el respaldo de la silla. — Cuenten conmigo, no tengo nada que hacer y necesito algo de acción para enseñarle al tarado de flamitas quien es el más fuerte ahora.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste Gray?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?!

— ¡Cuando quieras flamitas!

Ambos magos rivales estaban a punto de lanzarse a los golpes, pero la brutal interferencia de Erza los alejó temporalmente. — ¡¿Quién les dijo que podían pelear?! — tomo a ambos de los cabellos y estrellarlos uno contra el otro de frente, dejándolos en K.O.

— Erza-san, eres nuestra salvadora. — la pequeña Slayer miraba la escena con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

— Estos dos nunca aprenderán. — Happy de manera burlona, lamentó el gracioso incidente.

Las puertas el gremio se abrieron, dejando pasar a la maga de agua quien entró con la cabeza un poco baja, y caminando lentamente hasta la barra donde ahí se encontraban las hermanas Strauss, atendiendo a los compañeros como siempre lo hacían.

— Buenos días Juvia. — saludó Lisanna con una sonrisa notando su presencia.

— B-Buen día Lissana-san, Mira-san. — la peliazul forzó una sonrisa y se sentó frente a la barra cerrando sus ojos y sin dejar de mostrar el gesto.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece el día de hoy? — pregunto la albina mayor esperando algún posible pedido de su amiga.

— Un vaso con agua está bien. — dijo sin más, preocupando a las chicas por lo que pidió.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿No quieres algo de comer, Juvia? — Lissana trató de convencerla, pero al final la maga de agua dijo que solo necesitaba el agua, que en la tarde regresaría para alimentarse, porque se iba de misión hoy. — De acuerdo...

Lo más extraño de todo fue que en el transcurso de su estadía en el gremio, no se molestó en ir a idolatrar a Gray como siempre lo hacía, porque sorpresivamente no se sentía con ánimo y ella mismo no quería que el se contagiara del supuesto resfriado que tenía ahora.

— Temo que algo le sucede a Juvia. — dijo Erza tocándolo como nueva tema de conversación. — Ahora no está con nosotros y peleando con Lucy porque está sentada junto a Gray.

— ¿Estará enferma? — se preguntó Lucy llegando a esa conclusión. — No vivo con ustedes en Fairy Hills y no estoy enterada de muchas cosas, pero las veces que Juvia ha venido, se ha portado de una manera tan diferente a la que conocemos. La noto algo débil, incluso mucho más pálida.

— Yo también la he notado rara, pero no me atrevo a preguntárselo con miedo a que se moleste. — musitó la joven Scarlet.

Por otra parte, Gray estaba un poco pensativo porque recordó algo que sucedió en la mañana cuando salió de la habitación que usaba durante su estadía en Fairy Hills.

**FLASH BACK**

_El Fullbuster iba caminando de forma despreocupada por los pasillos, ya que su intención era ir al gremio a desayunar y reencontrarse con sus amigos para ir a alguna misión, pero cuando estuvo a punto de doblar a la izquierda para tomar el otro corredor, escuchó las voces de Freed, Jet y Droy, pero lo que le dio mucha importancia fue que precisamente a él comenzaban a mencionarlo._

_— Estoy indeciso si hacérselo saber a Gray._

_— ¿Gray que tiene que ver?_

_— Es la persona más cercana a Juvia. ¿No?_

_— No lo creo, además a Gray no le interesa nada de Juvia desafortunadamente._

_Por alguna razón, se sintió molesto, pero más que eso, ofendido por lo que dijo Droy, sin darse cuenta que era cierto lo que él había dicho. Al final no escuchó mas porque los tres terminaron la conversación y cada quien se fue por su lado._

_Pero Gray se mostró muy pensativo. ¿Algo le pasaba a Juvia?_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

— Tierra llamando a hielitos. ¿Estás aquí con nosotros o sigues en la luna? — Natsu se percató de lo pensativo que se encontraba su compañero de equipo.

— Cállate Natsu. — por fortuna, el pelinegro reaccionó a tiempo a las palabras del pelirrosado.

Lucy se percató que Juvia abandonó su lugar de la barra e iba caminando rumbo al tablero de misiones, pero para hacerlo, tenía que pasar al lado de la mesa que el equipo estaba ocupando, así que sería una gran oportunidad para saber que pasaba realmente.

— ¿Juvia? — llamó la atención de la peliazul quien se detuvo.

— Buenos días a todos. — saludó con la mano, cerrando sus ojos y mostrando un lindo gesto de labios. — A Juvia le da gusto verlos hoy.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Juvia? — la pelirroja se levantó al percibir aquellas ojeras adornar los hermosos orbes azules de la chica.

— ¿Eh...? — se mostró algo asustada por el acercamiento. — N-No, no es nada Erza-san, solo que Juvia no pudo dormir muy bien anoche que digamos.

— Juvia-san, sería más recomendable que fueras a descansar, no puedes ir de misión en esas condiciones. — interrumpió la niña Marvell mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

— Tienes un mal aspecto. —Charle se mostró algo quejosa, pero mostrando una leve preocupación.

— De verdad Juvia se encuentra bien. — la maga de agua se alejó unos cuantos pasos ignorando la fija mirada del Fullbuster sobre ella. — Además, Juvia necesita dinero para vivir. — no perdió más tiempo y se fue, dejando a los chicos con las palabras en la boca.

— Pero Juvia... — replicando, la rubia trataba de hacer algo, pero al final la joven Lockser se aceró al tablero y recogió unas tres misiones al azar, para irse rápidamente de ahí, no sin antes darle la notificación a Mirajane.

— T-Ten mucho cuidado Juvia. — finalizó Mira alzando un poco la voz para que la joven que recién se marchó, la escuchara. — Juvia me está preocupando.

— No solo eso, si la memoria no me falla, Juvia no se ha alimentado bien en los últimos días. — Kana estaba sentada sobre la barra con un enorme barril en sus manos. — Si se trata de una enfermedad, quiere decir que no es algunas de las comunes que nosotros conocemos.

— Kana, no me asustes. — Lissana mostró una cara de terror. — Yo solo espero que sea un simple resfriado común, si se trata de una enfermedad grave, entonces Juvia debería de decirnos.

— Solo digo lo que pienso, pero no me hagan caso, los hechos nos dirán si Juvia está bien o no.

— Bueno, tanta charla por hoy. — Gray se levantó de su asiento, llevando las manos a los bolsillos. — ¿No que íbamos de misión? Natsu y yo queremos acción.

— ¿Gray, como puedes estar tan tranquilo cuando se trata de algo malo que podría estarle pasando a Juvia? — reclamó Lucy un tanto molesta por su actitud hacia la maga de agua, que desde hace tiempo ha luchado para que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos por él.

— Juvia dijo que estaba bien, ella es demasiado fuerte como para enfrentar sus trabas. — mencionó, mostrando que si le importaba la joven peliazul. — Si Juvia no quiere confiarnos algo suyo, entonces no podemos obligarla. Ya vámonos. — junto a Natsu, fueron en busca de unas cuantas misiones para así lograr tener dinero suficiente para todos los del equipo.

— Mira, nos llevaremos estas. — Erza ya había tomado las misiones que escogieron cada uno de sus amigos, para que la usuaria del Take Over hiciera la respectiva nota.

— Listo, tengan mucho cuidado y no se les ocurra romper algo más. — dijo sonriendo alegremente, provocando nerviosismo y culpa en los presentes que inmediatamente se marcharon del gremio.

El maestro quien se encontraba sentado sobre una de las mesas del gremio, en la compañía de su nieto Laxus y de su tribu, se mostraba muy pensativo, porque se había puesto demasiado observador con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo con Juvia.

— Hey, estas muy serio. — mencionó Laxus tomando despreocupado un sorbo a su bebida.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento. — no dijo nada más que eso.

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
